


Espíritu libre

by Alendarkstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mención de Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Ron pasa por un rompimiento, Luna le da la calidez que necesita.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Espíritu libre

Espíritu Libre  
Ron había estado enamorado de Hermione y se había esforzado por hacer que la relación de ambos funcionara. Ella también lo había hecho y eso era lo más frustrante. No había culpabes, solo algo que no estaba destinado a funcionar. Fue doloroso, pero ambos decidieron que lo mejor era terminar.  
Las peleas eran demasiado frecuentes. Ambos habían creído que estas terminarían cuando comenzaron a salir, pero no fue así. Al contrario, sus diferencias se multiplicaron y lo que era molesto se volvió intolerable.  
Las reconciliaciones eran buenas. Toda la ira acumulada hacían de esos encuentros explosivos y apasionados, pero eso no era suficiente. Muchas veces deseaban matarse y otras terminaban por hacerse daño. Nunca llegaron a la agresión física, pero los comentarios malintencionados eran igual de hirientes y dejaban una huella bastante profunda.  
Ron no odiaba a Hermione, pero temía que hubiera llegado a hacerlo si seguían con esa relación. Sabía que Hermione pensaba lo mismo y que fue por eso que propuso que se dieran un tiempo antes de que volvieran a ser amigos. En el fondo creía que esa era la única manera en que podían salvar el vínculo entre ambos, no como pareja, pero sí como amigos. Pero eso no evitó que le reclamara por la decisión que tomó y que la culpara de todo. En el fondo seguía siendo un inmaduro y lo sabía.   
Sin embargo estar consciente de todas las fallas no lo hacía menos doloroso. Habían pasado muchos años juntos, como amigos y como pareja. Ella era parte importante de su vida, independiente de si funcionaron o no como pareja. Había estado enamorado de ella mucho tiempo, era difícil aceptar que el amor que se tenían no era suficiente para mantener un noviazgo y mucho menos un matrimonio. La terapia no habría funcionado y el divorcio habría sido inevitable.   
—¡Hola, Ron! ¿qué haces?  
Ron se volteó al escuchar esas palabras. No había esperado que nadie notara su presencia y menos que fuera alguien conocido. Desde la guerra se había vuelto considerablemente popular por lo que el mundo muggle se convirtió en una forma de pasar desapercibido. El que fuera Luna quien lo encontrara lo hacía aún más extraño.  
—Tratando de no morir de un infarto —Ron no pudo evitar reclamarle por el susto que le dio.  
—Lo siento —pese a que Luna sonreía, Ron sabía que no había ningún tipo de mala intención en sus palabras —. Te veías tan concentrado y no pude evitarlo.  
—¿Qué haces por aquí?   
—Pase por una bebida. La caza de nargles es agotadora.  
—¿Caza? —preguntó Ron confundido. Sabía que Luna había decidido dedicarse a la magizoología, pero le resultaba extraño que usará una palabra como caza.  
—No planeo hacerles daños, solo quiero ver uno y probar que existen. Estoy tan cerca de dar con uno.  
—Si es que existen.  
Luna se río al escuchar esas palabras. Cualquier otra persona se habría ofendido, Hermione le habría reclamado por la falta de apoyo, pero Luna no. Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de la mala intención en sus palabras y mucho menos lo vería como un ataque personal. Simplemente continuaría con sus planes e ignoraría lo que no la ayudara.   
—Eso me gusta de ti —comentó Ron y no fue consciente de que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que vio la expresión de Luna. Sintió pena al pensar que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos —. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? —se apresuró en agregar. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hacer cumplidos y todavía seguía dolido por el fracaso de su relación.   
—Será divertido —respondió Luna risueña. Luego se dirigió al cantinero —. Quisiera un vaso de leche.  
—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —le preguntó Ron. Si bien era cierto que no quería hablar de su vida personal, también lo era que le interesaba saber qué había sido de su amiga. Saber de ella era difícil ya que se la pasaba viajando constantemente.   
—Ayer encontré un nido de nargles y varias huellas. Estoy segura de que me falta poco para encontrarlos ¿quién diría que ellos frecuentan el mundo muggle?  
—¿Segura que no era un nido de algo más?   
Luna negó con la cabeza y le mostró una pluma. Ron no creía que fuera de gallina, pero había algo en esa que lo hacían dudar.  
Luna le gustaba porque era un espíritu libre.


End file.
